powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of diamond. Variation of Crystal Mimicry. Technique of Diamond Manipulation. Also Called * Organic Diamond Form Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into diamond. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of diamond, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Electrical Immunity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Invulnerability, including to all forms of light. *Thermal Resistance Techniques *Elemental Shapeshifting *Geokinetic Invisibility Associations *Crystal Manipulation *Crystal Mimicry *Diamond Manipulation *Earth Mimicry *Elemental Transmutation *Geokinetic Regeneration using diamonds. *Golem Creation *Golem Physiology *Psychic Shield *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. Conceptually diamonds are associated with: *Absolute Invulnerability *Immortality/Absolute Immortality *Purification *Victory Manipulation Limitations * If the user is rendered unconscious, their body might automatically transform into their normal state. * May be weak against Vibration Emission and Sound Manipulation, as high-frequency waves may cause molecular-level shattering. * May be vulnerable to Carbon Isolation & Formation * Like any crystal, diamond may have many flaws that may make them vulnerable to breakage or shattering. * Substances of equal or greater hardness are able to harm the user. * Some users are unable to move while in their diamond form. * May have extreme weight and inability to float, exceptions may be low-dense diamonds. Known Users Gallery File:Jozu_(One_Piece)_diamond.gif|A Diamond Human, Jozu (One Piece) can become partially diamond. File:Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (InuYasha) is composed of diamond shards. File:Living_diamond.jpg|Jack Winters/Living Diamond (Marvel) File:Stepford_Cuckoos_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_3_35_0001.png|Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel) File:Roxanne_Washington_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Vol_4_10.jpg|Roxanne Washington/Bling! (Marvel Comics) Emma (Origins Wolverine).jpg|Emma Frost (X-Men Origins Wolverine) Diamond Forms (2).jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) shifting into her Diamond Form File:White_Diamond_Steven_Universe.jpg|White Diamond (Steven Universe) Yellow Diamond Steven Universe.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Blue Diamond Steven Universe Gem.png|Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Pink Diamond.png|Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)... Rose-Quartz-deko3-sword.png|...and her disguised alias Rose Quartz. Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe (Steven Universe) is the half-human son of Rose Quartz - Pink Diamond's disguised alias - possessing her gem and all of her powers. Stevonnie Sword Shield Steven Universe.png|Stevonnie (Steven Universe) is the fusion of Steven and Connie, possessing Steven's gem and all of his powers. Smoky Quartz 00 Steven univeres.png|Smoky Quartz (Steven Universe) is the fusion between Steven Universe and Amethyst, possessing both of their gems and powers. RainbowQ.png|Rainbow Quartz (Steven Universe) is the fusion between Pearl and Rose Quartz, possessing both of their gems and powers. Rainbow 2.0.png|Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (Steven Universe) is the fusion between Steven and Pearl, possessing both of their gems and powers. Sunstone.png|Sunstone (Steven Universe) is the fusion between Steven and Garnet, possessing both of their gems and powers. Koo is obsessed with Obsidian.png|Obsidian (Steven Universe) is the fusion of the show's main characters, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers